bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekkō Kirameki
|birthday = July 27 |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 81.16 kg (178 lb.) |eyes = Lavender |hair = Purple |affiliation = |occupation = Captain of the Vice Kidō Chief |team = 6th Division Kidō Corps |partner = Misora Kuchiki |base of operations = 6th Division HQ and |status = Active |shikai = Omoikane|bankai = |image = |kanji = 月光きらめき|caption = "The Moonlight Shimmer"}} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is a who is currently aligned with the , acting as it's current Vice Chief. Appearance Gekkō is a renowned throughout the for his delicate features and handsome disposition. He has been rated by the as one of the top five most handsome male Souls in the . His eyes are a vibrant lavender that only becomes increasingly vivid whenever his reiryoku is excited. As for his hair, it is incredibly lengthy as his bangs reach down to his cheeks as the rest he ties into a ponytail which is long enough to reach the mid of his back. His illustrious and well-kept hair, hair is a deep violet color which contrasts his eye's vibrancy with its own dark coloration. His face is angular in structure and he possesses a pointed chin. His cheeks are relatively rosy and tend to be prone to blushes. As for his physique, it is exceptionally toned due to his Shinigami training and manipulating his body through . As such, while he appears to be relatively thin in comparison to his brutish compatriots, Gekkō is actually in possession of a body that simply signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, and skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. He is lean, yet tall and imposing. However, a trait about Gekkō that is only paid any real attention to by his girlfriend Misora Kuchiki, his girlfriend, is his freakishly long legs something she teases him about from time to time. In terms of wardrobe, Gekkō may alternate between a relatively simple purple kimono that extends down to his ankles, a white scarf, zori, and white tabi. His secondary attire consists of a black, double-breasted trench coat, the tailcoat of which goes down to calves, over a black vest, which is subsequently over a white dress shirt and scarf, that is normally kept hidden underneath his vest. Along with this, he wears a pair of black gloves that go to his forearm, over which he wears a pair of unusual armor-like gauntlets, remarked for their durability. At his waist, he wears a white obi sash, with a darker blue sash underneath this, which is where his swords are also kept holstered. Finally, he adorns a pair of dark dress pants and calf-length black boots. Personality Gekkō has ascended to the rank of Vice Chief of the Kidō Corps not only due to his prodigious skill in the arcane craft but also because of his absolute hatred for inefficiency, viewing it in the same lense as a farmer views a weed: something that needed to be rooted out less it sabotage everything one worked for. This attribute is what makes his standing as Clan Head of the Kirameki Clan and Vice Chief of the Kidō Corps all but a natural position that he thrives in without fail. As a result of this, Gekkō meets any obstacle or task he encounters with almost inhuman precision and focuses to the point where He has been compared to a machine because of the way he maximizes his efficiency. His natural aptitude for just getting things done is unrivaled. Whenever a task is put in front of him, he compartmentalizes it, breaking the assignment down to even the smallest parts as though instead of simply completing it, he recreates it so that it may achieve the goal it was created for far easier. He does this by shifting his perception of task from simply being something that must be completed to a tool that will be advantageous in acquiring his endgame. This is even reflected in his communication, as he describes himself as being a fan of the "short and sweet" method of relaying his thoughts and ideas to both friend and foe alike. This ensures that there is no confusion or room for misunderstanding, knowing full well that even the slightest hesitation or mistake could result in severe consequences and casualties. This inevitably resulted in his subordinates admiring his method of leadership. However, being efficient is not the only requirement one must meet to be considered a good leader. Gekkō would not be able to have made nearly as much progress or acquired the position that he did if he was plagued by self-doubt. This dates back to his childhood, as even then he was aware of the innate potential he had brimming within, it was not that hard due to the many praises he received for his accelerated development. It should come to no surprise, then, that he holds great pride in the skills and abilities he has acquired over his lifetime. His ability to lead, to fight, and to master whatever is put in front of him, are all the result of his drive, determination, and sharp mind. This confidence is only bolstered by the knowledge that he had actualized his own latent potential with his own two hands. Of course, he has had some guidance along the way, yet and still, he would not have gotten to where he is now had it not been for his own hard work. Hence, he trusts his own opinions and deductions more so than that of others. This trait materializes in his refusal to live and work by the conclusions those around him have come to unless they are founded on solid reason. Even as a child, Gekkō was much more assertive among his peers in the , frequently going as far as to question his teachers and choosing rather undergo his own methods of learning when the explanation from his mentors did not satisfy the rational mind of the young man had. Even in the heat of battle, Gekkō has been noted to carry himself with a certain aura, projecting the certainty of victory regardless of what enemy he is facing. While most would find this, in and of itself, a flawed perspective that would lead to him being cut down, Gekkō's numerous victories have all but silenced such dissent. This has garnered him the respect of both his colleagues and superiors alike. Another well-known aspect of Gekkō's character is his determination, a trait that is so profound that it can easily be said that his powerful will is the source of every other facet he has. His efficiency's foundation lies within Gekkō's drive to see all things to their conclusion and to bring those things to their full potential. It empowers his self-confidence due to the repeated instances in which once he set his eyes upon a certain goal he will not stop until he achieves it. He is not easily discouraged from his goal, even if he runs into such an obstacle that there seems to be no way around it. This can sometimes come across to others as sheer bullheadedness, mindlessly pursuing an impossible goal. This couldn't be further from the truth, as with everything, there is rationality behind Gekkō's actions. One of which simply being that if it was impossible, he would not have pursued it. It just so happens that what others see as outside the realm of possibility, is what Gekkō sees as an opportunity for growth and advancement. The second of which is the belief that with enough time and resources, any goal can be attained. This determination is often a self-fulfilling prophecy, as Gekkō will push through any opposing force with sheer willpower where others might give up and move on. This quality has led Gekkō to exhaustively master any skill he has taken an interest in, Kidō being the best example. In spite of his better self, Gekkō has been known to let his desire for efficiency bloom devolve into a full-blown obsession. This can also be said for his unwavering belief in the merits of rationalism; demanding an almost robotic mindset from his subordinates and colleagues. Personal circumstances are of no consequence to him, and he expects the same thing from those around him - nothing must distract from the goal trying to be reached, whatever that may be. Sensitivities are to be rooted out, as they leave room for emotional weakness and thus, serve as nothing more than a hindrance to what must be done. He has little if any consideration for the preferences of his colleagues, writing them off as irrational at best and irrelevant at worse. Quite naturally, this mechanical mindset has all but alienated Gekkō from his own emotional expression, as such he rarely knows how to handle them when they arise and will shut them away until a later time when he can "properly" let them out in the only way he knows how: training. While this saves him from being a hypocrite, not falling to the same "vices" he himself preaches against, this does not help the morale of the Corps at large. He will often trample on their feelings and hurt them emotionally, not because he wants to, but simply due to the fact that that is all he knows: viewing anything that impedes his goal with scorn and cutting it out completely. Obviously, this makes him ill-equipped to handle more emotionally charged scenarios and is quite possibly the reason he has only two true friends. Arrogant: While Gekkō's confident nature has been misconstrued as arrogance, this only partially true. Due to his knack for exhaustively going over every detail of any assignment or task he is aiming to complete, Gekkō holds absolute faith in any strategy he comes up with. This going as far as to dissmiss any objections made by those around him... Stubborn and Dominant: Neutral Strategic Thinker: Charismatic and Inspiring: Energetic: History Abilities : *' :' : Zanpakutō Omoikane: (思兼, Serving one's thoughts) *' :' Shikai Special Ability: *' :' Yagokoro Omoikane no Kami (無数の考えを合わせて考える神この, "The Kami that thinks together myriad thoughts"): Bankai Special Ability: Relationships Quotes Behind the Scenes